2084
by Quills
Summary: Trip and T'Pol adventure - the premise: "Somewhere in time" meets "Alien Nation"
1. Default Chapter

Title: "2084" 1 Author: Quills Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: T/Tu angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: This is a "Somewhere in Time" type story. It takes place in the Enterprise universe as seen on TV, but about 70 years before Enterprise.  
  
'Trip' Tucker rolled over in his bed. He had a bad night and he had a feeling his morning wasn't going to be much better. His Captain had handed him tough assignments before. He was used to the challenge. Truth be told, that's what he joined up for...that and the excitement. But this latest assignment wasn't a challenge...it was plain frustrating. Not because of the work. He was used to that. it was all part of the job...but working with the Vulcan...she was...insufferable and an all around pain in the ass!  
  
He sat up yawning. He had been doing his job a long time before she came along. He didn't need her help...he didn't want it. Unfortunately, it wasn't his call. His Captain paired them together and said they had to work through the assignment. 'Trip' Tucker didn't like it, but the quicker they got the job done...the quicker the Vulcan would be out of his hair.  
  
He stood up and worked the kinks out of his back as he stretched. He grabbed a shirt and pants off the chair and put them on. Leaning over to his night stand, he picked up a cigarette. Lighting it he took a long drag as he walked over to the window. Drawing the curtains open, he allowed the light to fill the cabin. He took another drag on the cigarette and closed his eyes. The Sun felt good as the  
  
morning rays sprayed through the window.  
  
He walked over to the his cabin door, opening it he walked up the stairs and outside to the deck. Looked out across the marina he saw a vista of ships of all shapes and sizes...schooners..sailboats yachts and of course...house boats...like his. On the pier walkway was a rolled up bundle of papers. Walking down the plank he leaned down and picked it up. It was the morning edition, half soaked as usual. The paper delivery man never failed to drop the paper close to the pier edge so that it that it was soaked by the morning tide splashing up against the boat.  
  
"Trip" Tucker unfolded the wet paper in his hands and read the headline out loud.  
  
"Trials to begin for first sustained warp ship - Vulcan's to oversee"  
  
"Humph, haven't been here 30 years and they're already runnin' things," he scowled shaking his head.  
  
Just then, he looked up; he had heard someone coming down the adjacent walkway. The owner of the footsteps was now rounding the corner and heading up his own walkway. He already knew who it was. He had to give her one thing...she was punctual...disgustingly so.  
  
"Mornin', Sub Commander," said 'Trip' Tucker to the woman who came up the walkway.  
  
"Sergeant Tucker," she said as she nodded slightly. "You should be dressed and ready to go."  
  
He eyed her with annoyance. "Did you sleep in that uniform?" he asked sarcastically noting that it was the same design she had worn last night and the day before and the day before that, but there wasn't a wrinkle to be seen. Not that there was much to wrinkle. Her form fitting uniform certainly didn't go to any great lengths to hide her....that was for certain.  
  
"No," she responded simply.  
  
He turned shaking his head. "Come on aboard...let me grab a shirt and we'll roll," he said as he headed towards the bedroom. "We need to stop by the precinct. I wanna check on a couple possible avenues."  
  
"Very well," she said as she boarded the floating domicile hesitantly...stopping for a brief moment as she eyed the letters painted across the aft of the boat...."ENTERPRISE". What these humans won't give names she thought ruefully. She had not been here before and after a few moments she was quite content not to return. Aside from the overwhelming smell which was typical of most of his species, Sgt 'Trip' Tucker kept one of the most slovenly domiciles she had ever seen. She suspected that a Klingon targ would be hard pressed to set foot in the Sgt's apartment.  
  
"Any news?" he called out from the bedroom.  
  
"No," she responded in a clipped tone. "However, we have a number of possible leads, attained last night, that we must investigate with the utmost urgency. We have less than two days before his next victim."  
  
Sergeant Tucker walked out of the bedroom as he finished buttoning his shirt. "Yeah T'Pol," he told her not trying to hide his irritation. "I know."  
  
He picked up his gold shield and fastened it to his belt. C. Tucker, Sergeant, Miami Metropolitan Police Department, badge #891701  
  
"I don't need you to remind me," he spat as he picked up his service weapon.  
  
She looked at him curiously for a moment. She doubted she would ever understand these humans, but she was quite sure this one had taken offense at her statement.  
  
"It was not my intention to cause derision Sergeant," she told him. "I am merely pointing out that our time is limited."  
  
"Yeah...well I don't need you to remind me about how little time we got left," he said as he held his weapon between them and slapped a fully charged cartridge into it. "Lets get somethin' straight sub commander, I got no great love workin' with ya. So the sooner we catch this son of a bitch, the sooner you and he can go the hell back too Vulcan!"  
  
He looked at her hard for a moment. She showed no sign of faltering, but he could have sworn he saw a slight temblor in her face. He walked past her and out the main door leaving her standing alone in the cabin. T'Pol of Vulcan did not wish to be here anymore than the human wanted her here...but he was correct...they had a job to do and the sooner they caught the man she had pursued all the way from Vulcan...the sooner the humans would be safe from this rarest of Vulcan "predators".  
  
to be continued... 


	2. Chapter2

Title: "2084" Author: Quills Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: T/Tu angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: This is a "Somewhere in Time" type story. It takes place in the Enterprise universe as seen on TV, but about 70 years before Enterprise.  
  
chapter 2  
  
Sgt. Trip Tucker stood in the marina parking lot. He was beginning to realize how stupid walking out on T'Pol had been....especially since she had the keys to the car. He sighed and turned around heading back to his boat. Then he saw T'Pol coming down the walkway. It was going to be a long day.  
  
"The car is parked at the end of this section," she said walking past him.  
  
He shook his head and followed her down the parking lot. They had been issued a black 2082 model Buick. Like it's unmarked police car predecessors it stuck out like a sore thumb and Trip spotted it right away. T'Pol walked over to the car and started to unlock the driver's side door when Trip called out to her.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" he asked as he walked up to her.  
  
She gave him a puzzled look "I am opening the car door."  
  
"No, no darlin," he corrected her. "Your not drivin'." He took the keys from her and slid into the driver's seat. Trip leaned out the window and thumbed towards the passenger section.  
  
T'pol raised an eyebrow and shook her head in an obvious sigh. "This is going to be a long day." she thought.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - 20 minutes later - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The two officers pulled into the 76th street Miami/Dade Metro Police Precinct. Officers called it the "76". Trip Tucker had called it home for the last eight years. He had started as a Detective third grade in the vice and narcotics division before taking his current assignment in homicide. At one time, the vice squad was an extremely high profile position for more seasoned detectives, but with the arrival of the Vulcans and first contact, drugs and vice took the same route as war and famine. Though they still existed, many of the problems of the world seemed to have solved themselves when people found out they weren't alone in the universe. However, Trip Tucker was quite certain his job was secure...at least for the foreseeable future.  
  
He pulled into the official parking area and brought the car to a stop. He and T'Pol exited the care and headed for the precinct building but were stopped by a uniformed female officer coming down the main stairs.  
  
"Hey Trip, Captain Forrest wants to see the two of you as soon as you check in," she told him.  
  
"What about?" asked the detective not holding back his annoyance.  
  
"How the hell do I know," the officer responded. "What do I look like...your friggin' secretary?"  
  
"Yeah...get me a coffee," he told her. "two sugars."  
  
"Up yours Tucker," she said walking off.  
  
T'Pol looked at Trip. "Apparently, you foster a great deal of respect and admiration among your fellow officers."  
  
"Yeah, she loves me," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Apparently," she responded shaking here head.  
  
"Come on, lets go find out what the Cap'n wants."  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Tucker and T'Pol entered Captain James Forrest's office. Forrest was a seasoned police officer with over 20 years uniform and plain clothes experience with the Miami/Dade police. He was a hard nosed kind of cop who didn't brook any bullshit. Of course, this put him at constant odds with Trip Tucker. One of his best detectives but also one of his worst when it came to style and procedures. The only thing that kept him from kicking Tucker clear off the department was the Sergeants 96% closure record on homicide cases. It was the reason he gave Tucker as much leeway as he did.  
  
"Cap'n, you wanted to see us," said Tucker as he entered the room.  
  
"Where the hell have you two been!" shouted the Captain.  
  
T'Pol bristled for a moment. She would never understand the human need for maximum volume to convey a purpose.  
  
"What?" was all Tucker could get out.  
  
"Zip it Tucker," said the Captain. "Did you two file your report for last nights investigation? I got the Vulcan High Command breathing down my neck for an update on the case."  
  
"Already done Cap'n," said Tucker. "It's in the detectives daily briefs."  
  
"Good," said the Captain with a grumble.  
  
"I always try to anticipate your every request," said Tucker sarcastically.  
  
"If I thought that I'd be the Sergeant and you'd be the Captain."  
  
"No thanks, I don't want a demotion," replied Tucker.  
  
The Captain just glared at him for a moment but realized he was just being baited. "Here, have a look at this."  
  
"What is it?" asked Tucker as he took the data padd.  
  
"It's a report we got from the South Beach division," explained the Captain." It seems an off world shipment that was supposedly earmarked for the Vulcan Compound in Frisco got diverted to the customs holding facility over in South Beach."  
  
Tucker looked the report over, but couldn't make heads or tales of it beyond the fact that a container had been stolen. He handed it off to T'Pol.  
  
"It may have nothing to do with the case you two are working on, but I thought you should know about it."  
  
T'Pol studied the report for a moment and then spoke. "Captain, I believe this theft IS directly related to our present case."  
  
"Care to explain Sub Commander?" said the Captain.  
  
"The serial numbers on the manifest suggests the item is a nutrient supplement that was being shipped to the Vulcan compound in San Fransisco. It is specifically listed as 'non high frequency scanning'. This means conventional scanning would not be able to determine the specific contents of the container. However, the data from the low frequency scan shows traces of cerillium. This is alloy used in... among other things Vulcan disruptors."  
  
"So your sayin your suspect smuggled an illegal off world weapon onto the planet by disguising it as food supplements?" said the Captain.  
  
"Yes, sir," T'Pol replied. "Sonav is extremely resourceful. It has been my assertion from the beginning of this case that he has been planning his "visit" to Earth for sometime."  
  
"So he could have other little toys squirreled away just waitin to pick em up," added Tucker.  
  
"That is a distinct possibility," said T'Pol with an uneasy tone.  
  
Tucker threw up his hands. "Great, just what we needed a psychotic homicidal Vulcan...who is now armed."  
  
"Any other good news for us Cap'n?" quipped Tucker.  
  
"Yeah...you got two days to nail the son of a bitch so stop wastin it in my office."  
  
"Were already on it," said Tucker giving his Captain a mock salute.  
  
"Oh, one other thing," said the Captain "If this perps walkin around with an off world weapon I want you to pick up a safety vest on the way out."  
  
"Cap'n...I don't wanna wear a vest," said Tucker  
  
"I didn't ask if ya wanted it," yelled the Captain. "Just get the God damn vest and hit the streets...both of you!"  
  
The two officers exited the office still hearing a tirade of curses coming from their Captain.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What can I do for ya Trip," asked the police clerk.  
  
"I need a vest," he grumbled.  
  
The young officer looked at him nervously. "Somethin goin on?"  
  
"What?" said Trip with clear annoyance. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well...you've never asked for a vest before," he said "I just thought maybe we were under attack or somethin."  
  
"Cap'n's orders," said Tucker.  
  
"Oh, ok...just sign here."  
  
Tucker turned to T'Pol holding up the vest. "This should make Forrest happy."  
  
T'Pol eyed the vest and then looked at Trip. "I think it advisable to mention that if Sonav has acquired a disrupter weapon, your safety vest will afford you no protection."  
  
"What do you mean," asked Trip not liking where this was going.  
  
"Disruptor fire will not pierce the vest but rather envelope the object it comes in contact with causing a thermal chemical reaction that will be terminated in a rapid energy release exhausting all available material," explained the Vulcan.  
  
Trip looked at her with a blank stare. "Give it to me in plain non Vulcan English."  
  
"It will vaporize you," she said.  
  
Trip's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say that in the Captain's office?"  
  
"No one asked," she replied. " and...the Captain already appeared to be extremely agitated. I did not think voicing this information would have been prudent at that moment."  
  
"Great, just great," said Trip Tucker.  
  
to be continued....... 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: "2084" Author: Quills Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: T/Tu angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: This is a "Somewhere in Time" type story. It takes place in the Enterprise universe as seen on TV, but about 70 years before Enterprise.  
  
chapter 3 - - - - - - - - - - - - - 3:15 pm ......... - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Trip was driving up 46th avenue. The traffic was moving slowly and he was tempted to go with lights and sirens, but he knew it would send an alarm to the man he and T'Pol needed to see.  
  
"Where are we going Sergeant?" asked T'Pol as she adjusted herself in the passenger seat.  
  
"The Green Parrot," replied Tucker. "and stop callin me Sergeant. Everyone calls me 'Trip' or Tucker...Charles if ya gotta."  
  
T'Pol considered his request a moment. She and the human had already developed a negative working relationship. She wished to mend it to facilitate a more productive partnership. "In an attempt to foster amicable relations between us I shall honor your request..." she considered calling him by his epithetical name, but decided on something less intimate. "Tucker"  
  
He looked over at her and nodded with a smile. "Look...I'm sorry about this mornin'. I had no right poppin off at ya like that. I'm sorry if I offended you."  
  
"You attribute an emotional response where there is none," she replied with a raised brow.  
  
"Yeah...I know...you Vulcans don't have feelins," he said in a way that clearly indicated he didn't believe it. "All the same...I'm sorry. I guess I just don't like it when an outside agency sticks their nose in one of my cases."  
  
T'Pol considered her words before she spoke. "Though I cannot relate specifically to your motivations...I can...appreciate your misgivings when it comes to outside forces becoming involved in one's work."  
  
She looked over at him for a moment "On Vulcan, the end objective is what all are concerned about. Individual merit is of lesser importance. We have a tenant....'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few'."  
  
"Or the one," he added.  
  
"Or the one," she repeated in agreement. "And for your edification...Tucker...it is you who are...'sticking your nose' in my investigation. I have pursued Sonav in a dozen cities on five worlds. Earth is only the latest planet he has brought his...'talents'.  
  
"His 'talents' have left 6 people dead in less than two weeks," Trip retorted.  
  
"And he has left a considerably larger number of victims on the planets he has previously visited," she responded a little more quickly than she intended. "I do not wish to minimize the people he has murdered on your planet," She seemed to waver for a minute and Trip looked over at her. "I have pursued him for a very long time."  
  
He remained quiet for a moment as he considered whether or not he should ask a question that lingered in his mind. "Can I ask you somthin personal?"  
  
She regarded his request for a moment and responded. "Yes."  
  
"Do you hold yourself responsible for the deaths on those other planets and now Earth?" he asked her.  
  
"That would be an illogical mode of thought," she replied.  
  
"Yeah...it would," he agreed. "Maybe you should remember that."  
  
She looked over at him and saw that he was regarding her. After a few moments they turned away from each preferring silence to the sudden uncomfort they both seemed to feel.  
  
T'Pol was the first to break the silence that hung between them. "What is this 'Green Parrot' we are going to?"  
  
"A nite club owned and operated by one Jackson "Profile" Walters," explained Trip "Well known on the street as an information broker for criminals. We haven't been able to charge him with anything largely for lack of hard evidence linking him to any criminal activity."  
  
"And this Jackson Walters may have some information that will assist us in tracking Sonav's movements within your city?" she speculated.  
  
"'Profile' keeps an ear to the ground," said Trip but looking over at T'Pol he noticed her confusion. Smiling, he explained what he had meant. "He maintains a network of information suppliers. If anything is going on in the Miami/Dade area...'Profile' knows about it."  
  
Trip pulled the car into a large, fairly empty parking lot. He kept driving until he came to the exit on the other side and pulled the car around coming to a stop at the edge of an alleyway that gave an advantageous view of the parking lot and the 'Green Parrot' nite club.  
  
"Is this not the location we wish to question this 'Profile' individual at?" asked T'Pol.  
  
"Yeah, but 'Profile ain't here yet," said Trip. "His car isn't in the parking lot."  
  
"Then what course of action should we pursue?" she asked him.  
  
"We wait," he said. "If we go in there while he's not there...his stooges'll alert him and he won't show at all. If we park in this alley...we can move in when he's inside the club."  
  
T'Pol shook her head "Logical."  
  
"Why thank you," said Trip bowing his head in mock civility.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - 6:49 pm............ - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"It has been a considerable amount of time and Mr. Walters has still not made his presence known," observed T'Pol.  
  
"Yeah, well it's only seven," said Trip. "We need to give him some more time. If he doesn't show by ten we'll see about those other two leads, but this is our best option."  
  
"Very well," she agreed.  
  
He looked over at her. "You bored?" he asked.  
  
"Vulcan's do not get 'bored'," she said simply.  
  
"No?" he questioned. "Well humans get bored."  
  
She looked at him curiously.  
  
"Tell me something," he said innocuously.  
  
Her brows furrowed. "About?"  
  
"I don't know," he said. "Vulcan...your job...anything."  
  
She considered his question for a moment and then proceeded to give a cursory lesson in Vulcan astronomy. "Vulcan is one of 6 planets orbiting a red super giant. It is a desert world with a..."  
  
"I didn't mean I wanted an astronomy lesson." he said cutting her off. "I meant tell me about your people."  
  
She considered what she wished to tell this human. He did seem genuinely interested; so she decided that a brief summery would be satisfactory. "My culture is many thousands of your Earth years old," she began. "Before the time of Surak...a great philosophical leader...we were a war like culture capable of great savagery and barbarity...even by human standards. But with the coming of Surak came logic and enlightenment. My people adopted a peaceful existence in which we learned to govern our emotions and not allow them to destroy us."  
  
Trip looked at her. He had to admit, he would never have pegged the Vulcans to have ever been war like. He figured there were a lot of things he didn't know about them.  
  
"But you still have criminals on Vulcan," he said. "Since your a cop."  
  
"I am a member of the Vulcan Security Bureau," she corrected him. "but yes, logic does not assuage all tendencies towards criminality. It is a rare occurrence for a Vulcan to commit a crime and even rarer for one to commit a violent crime, but it does happen."  
  
"So why did you become a cop?" he asked.  
  
"I had an interest in the abhorrent motivations of our ancestors," she replied. "My field of study was psychology. It led me into the Vulcan Security Bureau."  
  
"How long ya been a cop?" he asked her.  
  
"Sixty Seven Years." she answered.  
  
"Sixty Seven...?" he said not bothering to hold back any surprise. "How old ARE you?"  
  
"I am ninety two of your Earth years old," she told him." Vulcans live approximately 2.5 times the lifespan of humans."  
  
He looked at her and could swear she was getting some satisfaction at his surprise." I heard Vulcans lived longer than humans, but I didn't know it was that much longer."  
  
For some reason she felt uncomfortable discussing her age with the human and decided to change the subject "And you? Why did you become a police officer?"  
  
"Well, I guess it goes back to when I was a kid," he told her. "I grew up in this city. I was just a kid when Vulcans made first contact so we still had a lot of internal problems that come with a war torn, fragmented societies. I saw a lot of people get hurt ...or worse. People I knew and cared for. So...when I was old enough I joined the academy and came out a wide eyed rookie full of ideals about how I was gonna save the city.  
  
"But you realized after time that your attempts were...futile at best, because you were saving people from themselves."  
  
Trip looked at her. She had given him a second shock for the day. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"You are surprised by my statement?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"There are many constants in the universe. The ideals of those that uphold laws and protect citizens, I have learned, is one of those constants," she told him. "Perhaps when your people leave the confines of your solar system they will see that."  
  
"That's pretty odd talk for a Vulcan," he said. "All I ever hear from you people is how humans need to progress slower so we can prepare ourselves for cultures that we won't have anything in common with."  
  
"Your people find mine a negative detriment to their willingness to press forward into the galaxy," she said. "My people have traveled in space for a very long time. Along the way we have made... mistakes. I believe the Vulcan High Command's efforts to slow Earth's progress is meant with the best of intentions."  
  
"But you don't approve," he said.  
  
She looked at the human for several moments as she considered her response. Turning to look away, she gave it. "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"There was no technologically superior culture to guide Vulcan when it ventured into space," she told him. "We found our own way and eventually our place in the galaxy. I believe Earth should be afforded the same opportunity."  
  
"Are you married," he asked her.  
  
A puzzled look came over her features. It was an odd question to pose. " I- I am bonded to a mate."  
  
Now it was Trip's turn to look puzzled.  
  
"Vulcan's are married by arrangement," she explained "As children we are bonded to our intended mate until the time when we are prepared for marriage."  
  
"So...your still bonded," he asked. "But your not married?"  
  
T'Pol eyed him curiously. "Why are you asking me this?"  
  
He just shook his head and shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I was curious."  
  
She looked down for a moment. "No, I am not married yet." It sounded more like a confession  
  
"The job," said Trip as he stared out the window.  
  
Now it was T'Pol's turn to be surprised.  
  
"I guess it's another one of those constants," he said. "I got an ex-wife who couldn't handle me being a cop. She divorced me and got custody of our son. They live up in the panhandle."  
  
"You have a son?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he beamed. "Spittin image of his daddy. He even has my name."  
  
T'Pol looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Charles Tucker II," said Trip. "That's his name. I'm Charles Tucker I. It's a human tradition some fathers follow of naming their sons after themselves. Not exactly sure why."  
  
"We have a similar custom on Vulcan," said T'Pol. "If the parent of a Vulcan child dies before that child reaches the day of reckoning....equivalent to a human rite of passage from childhood to young adult...then that child may take the name of that parent as their own. Sons take fathers names and daughters take mother's name. It occurs infrequently, but does happen on occasion."  
  
"So it's a way to remember the parent," said Trip.  
  
"Yes." she answered though she knew it was far more complicated and had to involve the child taking the parents katra and incorporating it into them. However, she saw know reason to expound on Vulcan mysticism to an outsider.  
  
"Do you have any children?" he asked her.  
  
"No, on Vulcan it is unseemly to bare children out of wedlock," she told him. "I imagine I will have children one day...once Sten and I resolve our difficulties."  
  
"I'm sure you'll make a good mom," said Trip.  
  
She looked at him and he smiled at her and then turned his attention to the parking lot. A black Mercedes pulled to the front entrance. A thin tall man in a well tailored suit stepped out.  
  
"Come on," said Trip. "Let go fishing."  
  
to be continued........ 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: "2084" 1 Author: Quills Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: T/Tu angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: This is a "Somewhere in Time" type story. It takes place in the Enterprise universe as seen on TV, but about 70 years before Enterprise.  
  
chapter 4  
  
Tucker and T'Pol made their way too the main entrance of 'The Green Parrot'. As they reached the door a burley muscular man came out and blocked their way.  
  
"We ain't open yet," the burley man told them.  
  
"We're not here for drinks 'Moose'." said Tucker.  
  
Myron 'Moose' O'Rourke was not an exceptionally bright individual, but what he lacked in intelligence he made up for in shear size and strength. It was why he got stuck with the moniker 'Moose'. The question that was going through Tucker's mind was...why was he standing outside 'The Green Parrot".  
  
"Awe Crap...Sgt. Tucker... I ain't seen you's in a long time," said the bruiser.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you to 'Moose'," Tucker said with a smile. "What are you doin here."  
  
"Got me a job workin for Mr. Walters," he told him.  
  
""Maybe you should go back to running numbers with the Fiasis...it's more honest," said Trip. "Now, if you'll step aside..."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Sgt. Tucker, I can't do that," said 'Moose' almost sincerely apologizing...almost.  
  
"Moose, I don't want any trouble," he said.  
  
"Good, then turn around and get outta here," said 'Moose' . "Boss don't want nobody botherin him."  
  
Tucker turned his head back and flashed T'Pol a wry smile right before he swung a hard right into 'Moose's' gut. The big man winced as Tucker's fist connected with his abdominal muscles...but that was all he did. Tucker stepped back in alarm. This was not what he had intended. As he stepped back, Tucker noticed 'Moose's' expression changed. His face began to redden and his eyes narrowed on Tucker.  
  
"Oh Crap!" said Tucker as 'Moose' made a grab for the detective.  
  
Just then, T'Pol decided it was an opportune time to intervene. Grabbing 'Moose's outstretched arm she applied adequate pressure at the wrist to cause enough discomfort to stop the big man in his tracks. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough discomfort to dissuade him to cease his attack. He raised his other hand making a fist which he thrust right at T'Pol's face. As the fist closed in to make contact, T'Pol steadied herself and waiting for the right moment....raising her arm, she blocking the fist and grabbing the man's other wrist as she did so. Now in possession of both 'Moose's' wrists she increased the pressure forcing the big man to his knees.  
  
"I would advise you to cooperate with us," T'Pol said as she held 'Moose' on his knees. "We are conducting an investigation and your actions will unlawfully interfere in the pursuit of our duty as law enforcement officers."  
  
"I..I don't want no trouble," 'Moose' said as he winced from the pain.  
  
"If I release you," she said. "You will step aside and cease interfering in our investigation?"  
  
Moose shook his head under the pain. "Y-Yes."  
  
"Very well," she said as she released his wrists.  
  
'Moose' held his wrists in pain as he stood up visibly shaken. He looked at T'Pol who remained motionless. Tucker eyed him carefully, not certain if he would back down as he had said. After a few moments, 'Moose' stepped aside and T'Pol proceeded through the door, stopping momentarily to turn around....  
  
"Coming Mr. Tucker," she asked.  
  
Trip Tucker held up his arms in mock defense and smiled "I'm coming."  
  
The two officers walked down the hall that led to the main lounge. "That was quite trick," said Tucker. "How'd ya manage it?"  
  
"Vulcans are considerably stronger than humans," she said. "It was merely a matter of discerning the adequate pressure to apply."  
  
"Stronger huh...how much stronger?" he asked as they stopped at the end of the hall.  
  
She looked at him. "Considerably" she said stressing the word.  
  
"So I better watch my step with you?" he said with a wry smile.  
  
"It would be advisable," she said and proceeded into the main lounge.  
  
Trip shook his head and smiled before following her.  
  
The Vulcan walked straight to the bar where several people were congregating Though she was unfamiliar with Jackson Walters she easily singled him out as the most imposing...as humans said...'A King in his Castle'.  
  
"Jackson Walters," she said as she stopped.  
  
"Sorry honey, auditions for the exotic dancers are Wednesdays," he said with a smile. Several members of his entourage chortled.  
  
"I am not here for an audition Mr. Walters," she said as she produced her credentials.  
  
"I didn't figure you were," he said. "Not with those ears. To bad though...you would give a whole new meaning to the word 'exotic'."  
  
"We are conducting an investigation," she said reinforcing her previous statement.  
  
"We?" he said and looked past her to see 'Trip' Tucker walking up. "Oh shit."  
  
"Nice to see you to 'Profile'," said Tucker.  
  
T'Pol looked at Trip quizzically "Do you always elicit this reaction from individuals?"  
  
"Oh, 'Profile' and I are old friends," he said. "Aren't we?"  
  
"What do you want Tucker?" he grumbled.  
  
"Information," Tucker smiled.  
  
"I don't know anything," he replied.  
  
"Wrong answer," said Trip. "Besides you don't even know the question."  
  
"I know the question," he said. "I don't know nothin."  
  
"If you know the question then you DO know something," said Tucker as he leaned into the man's face and whispered. "Don't make me press for it 'Profile'. I don't want you and I got no time for yer games."  
  
The man looked at Tucker for a moment. 'Trip' could see fear in his face...but who was he afraid of? He was fairly confident it wasn't him.  
  
Walters looked at his entourage and signaled them to make themselves scarce. As soon as they left he spoke.  
  
"Look, I really don't know much," he said "Your lookin for the Vulcan, right?"  
  
'Trip' looked surprised. He knew 'Profile' had an information tap but he had been confident that no one knew that he and T'Pol were hunting a Vulcan.  
  
"Don't be so surprised," said 'Profile'. "You cops may have done a good job keepin it from the public but the words been on the streets since the second killing."  
  
Tucker and T'Pol looked at one another cautiously.  
  
"Not that it means much," added Profile. "No one believes a Vulcan could have anything to do with the murders."  
  
"Thanks for the rueter's press report 'Profile'," said 'Trip' sarcastically. "but we need something useful."  
  
He looked at them both for a moment "Meet me at the Wharf," he told them. "Warehouse 94 off Pier 13...2 AM... I may have something for you."  
  
"Don't play games with us 'Profile'," warned Trip.  
  
"Hey look, I know someone who might have some information," he said. "But he won't talk to cops. Let me talk to him and see what he has to say."  
  
Tucker gave him a hard stare. "Alright, 2'ocolck..the wharf," said Tucker "You better be there."  
  
"Don't worry." he said "I will."  
  
to be continued........... 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: "2084" Author: Quills Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: T/Tu angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: This is a "Somewhere in Time" type story. It takes place in the Enterprise universe as seen on TV, but about 70 years before Enterprise.  
  
chapter 5  
  
"You know...you were a real pro in there T'Pol," Trip said as he smiled at her.  
  
The Vulcan continued walking ahead of him "May I remind you that I AM a professional."  
  
Trip Tucker laughed and shook his head.  
  
Pausing for a moment, T'Pol turned back "But thank you," she added.  
  
"Well, we have a few..." he started but stopped as he looked past the Vulcan.  
  
"A few what Sergeant?"  
  
"T'Pol, turn around and look across the street, but don't look like yer lookin," said Tucker.  
  
T'pol turned casually and looked across the street. She was uncertain what it was she was looking for.then she saw it. Two men were entering a storefront. This wasn't out of the ordinary except for the fact that they were dressed in long raincoats...in 89 % Florida weather.  
  
"You see em," asked Tucker, his back to the street.  
  
"Yes, they are just entering a business," replied T'Pol.  
  
"I think they're gonna rob the place," said Tucker.  
  
T'Pol raised a brow, "Given their current dress mode I would say that was a logical summation."  
  
"Really?" he said smiling, "Maybe I'd make a good Vulcan"  
  
T'Pol looked at him "Perhaps in the next life. What do you propose we do?"  
  
"I think we should take a little stroll over there and investigate," he told her.  
  
"Should we not contact your dispatch station for reinforcements?" she asked wearily.  
  
"No time, whatever they're gonna do is gonna go down now."  
  
T'Pol looked across the street again. Turning back to Tucker she pulled her disruptor out. "Then let us proceed. I will circle around to the rear of the store. You move to the front. I will signal you when I am in position."  
  
God she was something else he thought "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes," she said as she began to cross the street. " 'watch your ass' "  
  
Trip smiled, wondering where she picked that phrase. "You watch my ass."  
  
Trip headed down to the end of the block, cutting across at the intersection, he then made his way back up the opposite side of the street. Coming to the edge of the store front he leaned over carefully to see what was happening. No good news...both perps were casing the store...one in the back and the other hanging out by the slushy machine. There were three customers and two clerks...this was going to complicate things.  
  
T'Pol made her way around the back and came up the alleyway to the store's rear entrance. She peered in the opening and could see the two clerks at the counter. She needed to position herself for a more informative view.  
  
"Hey baby doll," came a slurred voice by the store dumpster.  
  
T'Pol looked at the dumpster and saw a human male slumped against the side of it.  
  
"Sir, I suggest you vacate this area. We are currently attempting to diffuse a dangerous situation."  
  
"Don't worry about me baby," said the obviously inebriated human "It's all good."  
  
T'Pol raised her disrupter.  
  
The man's eyes widened "I'm gone!"  
  
"A wise choice," she said as the man stumbled down the alleyway.  
  
T'Pol maneuvered down the corridor crouching behind stacked boxes as she approached the entrance to the service counter. Looking through an opening between the boxes she could now see there were three customers and one of the perpetrators was at the back of the store. She looked past the window looking for Trip. After a moment she saw him crouched at the corner. He saw her and signaled to her that he could see the other perp. They would both have to move into position before the perps made their own move.  
  
Shifting her position, T'Pol was now able to see the second man. She could also see the handle of his weapon under the trench coat. He was looking around nervously as the store clerks were occupied.  
  
Trip crouched down and made his way along the windowed storefront, being careful not to be seen by either of the suspects, customers or store employees. He could see the two clerks were handling paperwork. His guess was they were getting ready to do a bank drop and the perps were waiting for the two clerks to open the safe. He motioned to T'Pol from his new position. Gesturing to her what he believed was about to happen and what he was going to do. She acknowledged with a nod. He only hoped her nod meant she knew what he was going to do.  
  
The clerks opened the safe and removed the drop bag. That was their cue. The gunman in the back pulled out an under and over automatic shotgun. It was a crude firearm, but it was more than adequate for the job at hand. The second man pulled out a similar shotgun and trained it on the store clerks.  
  
"Nobody moves!" he said. "Nobody gets hurt!"  
  
The gunman in the back motioned to the three customers. "Move to the front of the store...NOW!!"  
  
As the frightened customers moved towards the store counter the gunman made his way up the outside aisle just as Trip hoped. He reached down to his ankle and pulled out a small metal cylinder. Shoving his hand laser into the back of his jeans his took a deep breath...stood up...and entered through the glass doors.  
  
The gunman at the front of the store retrained his sites on Trip. "Good," he thought "that took the clerks out of immediate danger."  
  
"Oh my god!" said Trip seeing the shotgun pointed in his face. "Please.please don't hurt me."  
  
"Shut up!" said the gunman coming up the aisle as he grabbed Trip and pushed him towards the counter. Trip fell short of the counter and landed on his side.  
  
"Oh God...Oh God!" he said pleading.  
  
"Get up!" shouted the gunman who had pushed him.  
  
"Please, I don't want to die," Trip shouted as he got to his knees. His eyes darted to where the second gunman was positioned as well as the three customers. They were close, but if T'Pol knew what to do...  
  
"Please...Please," he continued pleading.  
  
"Do what your told and you won't be killed," said the gunman as he grabbed Trip by the scruff of his shirt. "NOW.get..."  
  
Just then Trip gave a hard right to the man's groin forcing him to let go of Trip's shirt. As the man backed away, Trip stood up. The second gunman hesitated as he moved his gun back and forth between the customers and Trip. The gunman Trip had struck recovered and went to raise his weapon. Trip whipped his arm out.holding the metal cylinder in his hand. With a snap of his wrist the cylinder opened and extended out another 2 feet striking the gunman's wrist as it came down with a hard blow. The shotgun dropped to the ground and Trip swung around connecting the extended baton with the man's jaw sending the man flying back into the shelving.  
  
The other gunman, deciding this new "customer" was more of a threat than the others and repositioned himself so he had a dead aim for Trip's Back. He would get off a shot before Trip could recover from striking the other gunman. T'Pol saw all this in the span of less than five seconds and she knew she had only a fraction of that to react if she was to save Trip Tucker. Moving out of her concealment she came up behind the gunman.reaching her hand to where the man's shoulder and neck met. Just then the man caught a glimpse of T'Pol in the overhead mirror in front of him and reeled on her. They were in such close proximity that he could not point his weapon at her, but could still use it as a brace to force her away. Fortunately for T'Pol, her Vulcan strength came in handy for a second time that day and she was able to hold her ground as she maneuvered the shotgun in a manner that placed the gunman off balance. All that remained was for her to deftly apply enough force...and THROW him over the weapon and onto his back. The move was fluid and successful. The gunman landed on his back before he even realized he had been thrown. His weapon was now trained directly at his face by the female Vulcan.  
  
"Do not attempt to move," she told him.  
  
"Good job, T'Pol," Trip called out smiling as he picked up the other shotgun.  
  
He grabbed the still dazed gunman "Get up." he said as he pushed the man against the counter. The gunman slumped against the counter trying a variation of what Trip had done to him. He lunged for Trip Tucker making a grab for the shotgun. He was unsuccessful in wresting control of the weapon but he made it impossible for Trip to use it either. The two men fought for control of the weapon, tumbling over a store display and landing only a few feet away from T'Pol who couldn't train her weapon for a clear shot. Trip, on his back, was fighting to hold onto the shotgun. The gunman was twisting and yanking at the weapon in an attempt to get it away. Trip Tucker could feel his grip slipping and made a last ditched effort and kicked the man in the chest sending him careening back against the counter...shotgun in hand. Dazed, the man shook his head, but realizing he had the weapon again and went to aim at Trip Tucker. In an instant, his head jerked to the side and his eyes rolled up involuntarily. His body tensed and began to slump as a hand made pressure contact with his shoulder.  
  
Trip looked up in surprise as he saw the man slump into unconsciousness "That's a helleva trick" he said pulling out his service weapon.  
  
The Vulcan merely raised a brow as she walked over to him and offered her hand to help him stand. As he stood, Trip's form obscured the other gunman from T'Pol's site for a moment, but a moment was all he needed. As T'Pol tried to move around Trip she saw the man pulling out a small weapon from a concealed place on his person. He began pointing it at Trip's back. A flash of emotion went through T'Pol and she shouted "NO!" as she pushed Trip out of the way. The gunman fired a round before T'Pol fired her own weapon, which sent the gunman careening back into the boxes she had been hiding behind. The bullet shot across the room cutting right threw the Vulcan's chest and exited out her back. T'Pol just blinked and looked down at Trip who had had fallen to the floor. He looked back up at her in horror.  
  
"Oh God!" he said as her legs collapsed under her...a green fluid trailing out of her body and onto the cold floor.  
  
TBC.......... 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: "2084" Author: Quills Contact: the_quill_pen@yahoo.com Series: ENT Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story. Codes: T/Tu angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure Summary: This is a "Somewhere in Time" type story. It takes place in the Enterprise universe as seen on TV, but about 70 years before Enterprise.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Tucker swerved out of his lane and onto the opposite side of the street as he accelerated the eight-cylinder '82 Buick into oncoming traffic. An '83 Intrepid deluxe swerved out of his way, narrowly missing the speeding Buick. Horns blaring, Trip Tucker ignored the other drivers as he glanced over at the unconscious Vulcan in the passenger seat.  
  
They had just finished questioning Jackson "Profile" Walters for information about their case. On the way out of "Profile's" club, The Green Parrot, they had witnessed a robbery about to go down at a convenience store across the street. Going in without calling for backup, Tucker and T'Pol managed to disarm the three robbers, but at the last minute one of the gunman, had been concealing a weapon, fired a shot that struck T'Pol in the chest.  
  
"Come on baby," said Tucker almost pleading. "Just a bit longer."  
  
Tucker had told the convenience store clerks to call the police and hold a gun on the robbers until they arrived. He then picked up the wounded Vulcan and carried her back to their car, speeding off towards the nearest hospital with lights and sirens running.  
  
Trip Tucker wasn't thinking; he was acting on autopilot. Racing his car through the crowded downtown Miami streets pushing the vehicle to the limit as he continued to swerve in and out of cars. The sound of car horns and cursing drivers didn't slow him as he blew through a red light causing two cars to swerve and the driver of a third car to slam on his brakes as he fishtailed into the other two.  
  
Coming around a corner, Tucker hit the accelerator as he raced up the street. Looking over the palm trees in the center medium, he saw a large white four-story building with a blue cross at the top. South Shore Hospital.  
  
Seeing the road coming to an end, he slammed on the brakes bringing the car to a screeching halt. Looking up both sides of the cross street, he saw what looked like a back entrance to the hospital complex. Jamming the accelerator, he spun the wheels of the car producing a squealing sound as the tires burned, creating a cloud of black smoke in the car's wake. Spinning the steering wheel, he regained control of the car as he raced it to the end of the block.  
  
As he pulled into the entrance, he could see a metal crossbar in front of the opening and a man running out of what appeared to be a guard shack. Slamming on the brakes the car skidded as he turned the wheel hard to avoid hitting the metal bar.  
  
Tucker leaned out of his window as he saw the man running towards him. "Open that god damn thing!"  
  
The man was wearing in a white short sleeve dress shirt and navy blue pants. Tucker could see the "security guard" patch on the man's arm. Stopping short, the man yelled at Tucker. "Hey you can't come in here; this is for Ambulances only."  
  
Tucker fumbled inside his back pocket, pulling out his badge. Flipping open his wallet, he shoved it out the window as he shouted at the man again. "Open it, now!"  
  
The man stopped for a moment with indecision. This was definitely something they never covered in "guard school 101". But after a moment, he ran back to the shack and hit lever control, raising the crossbar.  
  
Before it was fully up, Tucker had started forward just missing the metal bar with the roof his car. Headed for the main building, he swerved sharply around a bend bringing him right up to the Ambulance entrance. Hitting the brake, he came to a dead stop. Looking up, he could see a placard in big bold letters: EMERGENCY ENTRANCE, AMBULANCES ONLY, DO NOT BLOCK ENTRANCE.  
  
Fuck that, he thought getting out of the car. Running to the other side he opened the door just as a woman in white pants and a powder blue smock came running out of the sliding double doors.  
  
"Hey, you can't park here," she said.  
  
He ignored her and leaned into the car, placing his arms under the unconscious T'Pol. He could feel a warm sticky wetness on his skin and it caused him to shudder as he picked her limp form up.  
  
The woman watched him questioningly as he bent over and pulled something out of the car. Then she realized it wasn't something, it was someone. "Oh my god!" she gasped as Tucker turned towards her. She could see the bloody, unconscious woman he was holding. "Quick, get her inside."  
  
Tucker followed the woman through the sliding glass doors and down the hallway. She ran ahead of him and he lost site of her as she rounded a corner. He could hear her yelling for a gurney and someone named Sullivan.  
  
He hurried down the hall trying not to jostle the unconscious T'Pol too much. Coming to the adjoining corridor he saw the woman turn into, he slowed down and could see a nurse's station just off the corridor. The woman he had followed came running out of the station with two orderlies wheeling a gurney. Tucker stopped short as he almost ran into them. Hefting the Vulcan up, he laid her gently onto the gurney as he looked at her still features. He saw a lock of blood soaked hair stuck to her face. Reaching out he brushed it aside as his lip began to tremble.  
  
"What's going on," came a voice from the opposite end of the corridor. A man in white pants and a white smock hurried down the corridor. He stopped abruptly when he saw T'Pol on the gurney. "You can't bring her here!"  
  
Tucker didn't bother looking-up; he just pulled out his badge and flashed it at the man as he took T'Pol's hand.  
  
"That badge doesn't mean anything in my emergency room officer!"  
  
Tucker looked up at the man. A white-hot rage now replaced the fear and panic he had felt only moments ago. Lunging for the man, he grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a row of vending machines against the wall.  
  
"You listen to me you bigoted bastard," shouted Tucker. "You're going to help her or so help me, as god is my witness." pulling out his service weapon and placing it in the man's face. "I'll blow your fuckin' head off!"  
  
The man looked at Tucker. He trembled with fear as the gun was aimed right at his face. Shifting his gaze to Tucker, the man swallowed hard. "Listen to me.I'm a doctor.if I could treat her I would, but I don't know anything about Vulcan anatomy. I could kill her just trying."  
  
"She'll die if you don't," responded Tucker angrily. He looked at the doctor, tears burning in his eyes. "Please, help her."  
  
The doctor gave a hard swallow and then nodded. Tucker released his grip on the man and lowered his weapon, but did not put it away. The doctor walked over to T'Pol and looked at the wound in her chest. He could see the front of her tunic was soaked with a green liquid Blood, he thought.  
  
"What happened?" he asked glancing at Tucker.  
  
"She stepped in the way," he answered in a raspy voice. "What the hell was she thinking?"  
  
"Officer!" said the doctor sharply. He could see Tucker was badly shaken, but he needed to know what had happened if he was going to have any chance saving her.  
  
Tucker looked at the doctor, angrily for a moment. Then his features softened and he took a deep breath. "She was shot in the chest," he replied "One of those old small caliber projectile guns."  
  
The doctor placed his hands on T'Pol and gently rolled the Vulcan onto her side. He could see the same large green mass of wet liquid on her back. "I think the bullet passed through her. It looks like she's lost a lot of blood. I'm going to need to go in and see what's been damaged."  
  
Looking up at the nurse's station he addressed the woman Tucker had followed into the building. "Cathy, I'll need your help. Prep OR #2."  
  
The nurse stared at T'Pol as she shook her head and then grabbed the end of the gurney hurrying it down the corridor.  
  
"Someone here get a hold of the Vulcan Consulate," said the doctor. "I think it's in San Francisco."  
  
Turning to go to follow his nurse, Sullivan stopped as another nurse called out. "Doctor Sullivan, sir there's an intern up in pediatrics. She mentioned that she studied Vulcan anatomy."  
  
The doctor gave the nurse a grave look. "Get her down here, stat."  
  
Turning back he started for the OR but stopped suddenly when he heard Tucker behind him. Turning he put his hands up motioning the man to stop. "Whoa, where do you think your going?"  
  
"With you," said Tucker trying to move past the doctor.  
  
Placing his hand on Tucker's arm, he pulled the officer back. "No way, you stay right here."  
  
Tucker tightened his grip on his weapon as he clenched his teeth. Sullivan looked down at the weapon in Tucker's hand and then back at Tucker. "You shoot me and I won't be able to help your girlfriend."  
  
Tucker looked startled by that comment and he took a step back. "She's not.I mean she's."  
  
"Look, I promise, I'll do every thing I can," said the doctor trying to reassure Tucker. "But you have to stay out here. You're not going to be any help to us in there.and gun's make me nervous."  
  
Trip Tucker looked down at his service weapon. Taking a deep breath, he loosened his grip on the weapon as he holstered it. Sullivan shook his head and headed down the corridor, disappearing into a side room. Trip watched a door swing close behind the man as he stood silently in the hall.  
  
Doctor Sullivan entered the operating room, where the nurse had already removed T'Pol's jacket and was cutting off her white tank top. It was soaked with green blood and the nurse hurriedly cut down the center exposing T'Pol's naked chest and the small hole in her abdomen that still had blood flowing out of it.  
  
Sullivan ran over to the sink and turned on the hot water as he slathered disinfectant onto his hands. He'd be damned if he was going to go into her alien body with his own alien germs. Grabbing a towel he dried his hands as he headed for the operating table. Flinging the towel onto a nearby stand he grabbed a pair of surgical gloves as the nurse put a mask on his face.  
  
He looked over at the EKG monitor. "40 over 20?" he said in disbelief. "Is that thing working?"  
  
"Yes doctor."  
  
"I don't even know what that qualifies for a Vulcan," he said shaking his head. "We can't chance any medication. But at least she's still breathing. We're going to have to open her up."  
  
Looking at the wound, he pressed his hands gently against her abdomen. Soft tissue, he thought. "That's a relief.the bullet didn't appear to shatter any bone. Hopefully it didn't fragment inside of her. "Nurse.hand me a number 11 blade. I'm going to make an incision into her upper abdomen."  
  
The nurse handed Sullivan the scalpel and the man moved his hand over T'Pol's abdomen. Hesitating as he moved closer, he could see his hand shaking in fear. He wasn't equipped to treat this woman. He might end up doing more harm than good. Taking a deep breath he steadied his hand lowering the scalpel to her abdomen and started the incision. Drawing a short straight line through the bullet entry wound he could see more green blood flow out. Damit! he thought. I don't even have any blood to replace what she's lost let alone to perform surgery.  
  
As he pulled the incision open, he was greeted by nothing short of something out of an old science fiction film. He could see what appeared to be some kind of organ swimming in the woman's green blood. It had been torn, that was obvious, but what it was and how vital it was, Sullivan had no idea.  
  
"Nurse.retractor," he said. "I need to get a better view."  
  
The nurse moved her hand to the incision the doctor had made. Attaching two retractors, the wound spread wide revealing the Vulcan woman's interior. Sullivan looked at the mass of alien organs and shuddered. What the hell do I do next? he thought.  
  
Just then the door swung open. Not bothering to look up Sullivan called out. "If you're the intern, get over here," he barked. "If you're anyone else, get out!"  
  
A young girl, about twenty-two or twenty-three stood in the doorway as she stared at the operating table. "Y-Yes," she stammered. "I mean.I'm the intern."  
  
"Then get a mask on and get over here," snapped Sullivan.  
  
The intern looked at the nurse and swallowed hard. Grabbing a surgical mask from a container on the prep table, she walked over to operating table and stood next to Doctor Sullivan.  
  
"I'm an intern.not a doctor."  
  
"You a healer," he replied. "This is a patient. I don't know Vulcan anatomy. I can repair the damaged tissue, but I need you to be my guide."  
  
She swallowed and nodded. "I-I'll do what I can."  
  
Sullivan looked at her. "What's your name?"  
  
"S-Susan," she said nervously.  
  
"Alright Susan, I'm Doctor Sullivan and this is Nurse Olsen." Sullivan pointed to the EKG readout. "First question.is that normal for a Vulcan?"  
  
Susan looked at the monitor for a moment as she tried to recall what was normal for a Vulcan. Shaking her head she replied. "No.the heartbeats only 100.it should be about 240," she explained. "The blood pressure is low too. It should be about 80/40."  
  
"Alright," said Sullivan. "I've already opened her up. I'm assuming all this green fluid is blood?"  
  
"Yes," she said shaking her head.  
  
"This right here," he said pointing at a jagged protruding vessel to the right of the incision line. "It's been ruptured, I can see its damaged, but what is it."  
  
Susan looked at it hesitantly. "I think it's her liver.no wait it's her spleen."  
  
"Your sure?" he asked.  
  
She nodded her head. "Yes"  
  
Susan watched as the doctor placed his hand inside T'Pol's body. He gently moved the spleen out of the way and looked beneath it. "Aren't you going to seal it?" she asked him.  
  
"No," replied Sullivan. "I need to know if anything more critical has been damaged."  
  
"How do you know her spleen isn't critical?" asked the intern.  
  
"Is it?" he asked stopping for a moment, looking at the intern.  
  
"I-I don't think so," she replied.  
  
"Susan, we have to treat this like any other emergency surgery," explained Sullivan. "We determine what's been damaged and we repair critical systems first."  
  
Sullivan moved the spleen aside and saw a pool of blood forming underneath. "Nurse, suction."  
  
The nurse placed the suction tube in the open incision making a clearer view for the doctor to see. "Susan, I don't have to tell you, we don't have any Vulcan blood. Will she hold up with all this blood loss?"  
  
"I'm not sure," replied the intern. "Vulcan's have a number of redundancies that lower bodily functions if they're critically wounded. I think her body will reduce the blood flow. That might account for the low blood pressure."  
  
"I hope your right," replied Sullivan.  
  
"Alright, it looks like the bullet passed through here and exited out her back. I don't see any other tears to any of these other organs."  
  
"But then where is all the blood coming from," prompted Nurse Olsen.  
  
"I don't." Sullivan started, than stopped. "I think I found it." He moved a section of tissue aside and could see a small tear in the organ underneath. Blood was spurting out of it in a steady stream. He didn't have to ask Susan what it was. He could tell by the rhythmic beating.  
  
"Oh my god, that's her heart."  
  
Susan looked in and sucked in a breath. Shaking her head, she concurred. "Yes, it looks like it's been torn."  
  
"Grazed across what looks a right ventricle," said Sullivan. "No wonder she's bleeding out. Her god damn heart is where her liver should be!" He shoved out his hand. "Hand me the "laser"."  
  
Nurse Olsen picked up a small cylinder with several colored dials on the top. She handed it to Sullivan who looked at the dial setting. "Susan, I need you to put your hand in there while I seal up that tear."  
  
Susan's eyes opened wide and she took a step back.  
  
"Susan!" shouted Sullivan. "I need you help!"  
  
"What about Nurse Olsen."  
  
"Nurse Olsen is doing the suction," he said. "I need another set of hands."  
  
Susan looked over at Nurse Olsen. The nurse nodded her head. "You can do it dear."  
  
Swallowing hard, Susan stepped back to the table. "Where do you want me to put my hand?"  
  
"Right there," he said pointing to the base of the heart. "Just keep it steady while I seal the tear."  
  
Susan reached into the Vulcan, hesitantly, as she placed her hand under the heart. Sullivan looked at the young intern and nodded. He then moved in with the Laser Suture as he carefully took aim on the inch long tear along the heart. Holding his breath, he fired the beam moving the tool slowly down the length of the tear. When he had completed the move, he looked up at Nurse Olsen. The nurse moved in with the suction, clearing out the excess blood.  
  
Sullivan examined the sealed wound. "I don't see any leakage," he said, a smile forming on his lips. "I think that did it."  
  
Suddenly an alarm bell went off. "Jesus! She's going into cardiac arrest. Get the "crash cart" over hear!"  
  
Susan ran over to the blue emergency "crash cart" in the corner and wheeled it next to Sullivan. She guessed what he was planning and prayed it would work. Flipping the power button on as Nurse Olsen lubed an internal cardiac paddle, Susan own heart started beating faster as she feared the Vulcan wouldn't make it.  
  
Olsen handed the paddle to Sullivan, who looked at the EKG monitor. It was flat-lined. "Am I clear?" he asked.  
  
Susan looked at the crash card readout. The power spiked and then the readouts read green. "Your clear!"  
  
Placing the paddle onto the Vulcan's heart, Sullivan clicked the side button sending a current through her heart. He just hoped he didn't tear open the wound in the process.  
  
T'Pol's body "jumped" off the table, as the current went through her. Sullivan looked at the monitor. No change. Damit! he swore. "Again!" he said.  
  
Susan set the machine and watched the readout. "Clear"  
  
Sullivan punched the button sending a second jolt through the heart. T'Pol's body jumped again and Sullivan turned to the monitor. Nothing He looked over at Susan to signal her to rest the machine for a third time when he heard a beep, followed by another and another. Looking back at the monitor he could see the heart rate had returned. Peering in at the heart, he looked for any sign the tear had opened. After several moments he shook his head.  
  
"The seal held," he said. "Let's finish with the spleen and seal her up. I don't want to chance her losing more blood."  
  
Sullivan went to work sealing the torn spleen; same as he had done for the heart. After he was satisfied that there was no there internal damage, he closed up the incision and inserted sterile gauze in both the entry and exit wounds. With the assistance of Nurse Olsen and the intern Susan, the doctor bandaged and taped up the Vulcan's abdomen and back.  
  
"50/30," said Sullivan looking at the EKG monitor. "Does that sound good to you?"  
  
"It's not normal, but it's stable," replied Susan.  
  
Sullivan shook his head. "Thanks Cathy, keep an eye on her. Let me know if there is the slightest change."  
  
The nurse nodded and he could see the outline of a smile under her surgical mask. "Yes, doctor and good work."  
  
"Thanks Cathy."  
  
Sullivan turned to Susan. "You did a pretty good job yourself," said Sullivan removing his mask. "If you ever decide to leave pediatrics, the ER could always use you."  
  
"Thanks.but I think I'll stick with kids," said Susan.  
  
Sullivan smiled. "Well.I have a report to file on this. I'm sure there are going to be lots of questions.not to mention that this is the first time a Vulcan has ever been operated on by humans.I'm going to put your name in that report as "doctor assisting". Sullivan put his hands up before Susan could speak. "No, you deserve to share the credit. I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
"I won't be done with my residency for another three months," she replied.  
  
"I don't think you'll have any problems," smiled the doctor. "Not after what you did here today."  
  
She returned the doctor's smile and shook her head. "Thank you."  
  
Sullivan turned and headed for the door, stopping briefly to turn back. "So what do I put down for the assisting physician? I can't just put Susan," he said with a smile.  
  
"Oh.McCoy," she answered. "Susan McCoy."  
  
"Good job.Doctor McCoy."  
  
TBC. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: "2084"

Author: Quills

Contact: 

Series: ENT

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star trek and I derive no financial gain from this story.

Codes: T/Tu angst, drama, romance, humor, action/adventure

Summary: This is a "Somewhere in Time" type story. It takes place in the Enterprise universe as seen on TV, but about 70 years before Enterprise.

Chapter 7

Trip Tucker opened his eyes slowly. His head throbbed with a dull ache, and he reached up and rubbed his temple. Looking around, he could see he was in a doctor's lounge. He remembered going in while waiting for news about T'Pol. The ordeal had apparently taken more out of him than he had realized. For shortly after going in, he had fallen asleep on the short orange couch in the room. Sitting up, he took a deep breath. He wondered how long he had been asleep. Had T'Pol come out of surgery yet? Was she ok? He needed to find out. Suddenly he started, looking up. He could hear someone trying the lounge door. Whoever it was, they were being cautious. His police training instinctively kicked in, and tensed himself before remembering where he was. Watching the door swing open, his eyes widened in surprise. It was T'Pol, and she was alive! She was wearing a white medical gown, and except for a slightly haggard look, she appeared to be in perfect health. Tucker leapt off the couch, running to her. When he reached the door, he stopped suddenly. She was studying him intently. He held her gaze, as she continued to stare at him with penetrating eyes. They were a deep chestnut color and he wondered why he had never noticed them before, for they were strikingly beautiful, just like their owner. Glancing down, he looked at her full pouting lips, soft and moist. She didn't wear any lipstick, or for that matter any make-up and it made him smile. She didn't need it. Following the contour of her olive skinned cheek he only saw smooth, unblemished skin. Looking past her cheekbone, his eyes traced the edge of her delicately shaped ear, ending in an exotic tapered point. Swallowing hard, his breath became short, and he felt an overwhelming sensation…as if he were cornered and could not escape. She leaned in close, and he could feel her warm breath caressing his skin. Her lips parted and a word escaped from them. No, not a word he corrected himself, a name. His name.

"Trip," the voice said. "Trip…wake up…Trip…Sergeant!"

Tucker's eyes shot open, and he sucked in deep breath. Swallowing hard, he struggled to sit up, but felt something hard pressing down on his shoulder. Turning, he could see a leathery hand gripping him. It was a man's hand. Instinctively, Tucker looked up, to see who it was that was holding him down.

"Cap'n?" he said, recognizing Forrest right away. "W-What the hell are you doin' here?"

Forrest gave him a slight smile. "I've been here for the past three hours."

"Three hours?" repeated Tucker in confusion. He tried focusing his eyes, shaking the sleep out of his brain. He tried to remember what had happened. He was working a case, but…then he remembered.

"T'Pol!" he shouted, moving to stand up. Captain Forrest braced his arm against Tucker's shoulder forcing him back onto the couch. Tucker tried to break his hold, but although the older man didn't look like much, he could hold his own against any of his younger officers.

"Easy man," said Forrest, trying to calm the agitated Tucker. "She's alright. Came out of surgery a few hours ago. Doc said she was real lucky." Tucker looked up at Forrest. The captain could see the younger man's concern. "Also said you put your gun to his head and threatened to blow his brains out."

Tucker swallowed hard. He remembered that too. "I…uh…I was…"

"Under considerable duress," said Forrest congenially.

Tucker looked at Forrest in surprise. The man was smiling warmly at him and being extremely sympathetic. "T-Thanks capn'," said Tucker skeptically. "Your bein awfully understandin'. Am I fired?"

Forrest smile widened. "No…you're not fired," he said. "Doctor Sullivan has decided not to press any charges. He's the one who suggested you were under 'considerable duress'. Me…I think it's a bunch of horse shit and you're just a loud mouth jerk who can't keep his gun in his holster. But Sullivan can believe whatever he likes as long as the department avoids a lawsuit."

Tucker gave Forrest a smile. "Thanks…I was worried you were goin' soft on me for a minute there."

"Not a chance," said Forrest, standing. "Now get your ass up."

Tucker pushed himself off the couch. Straightening, he looked around to see if there was any coffee. Looking past Forrest, he spotted a coffee machine on the counter top, against the far wall. It still had half a pot on it. Moving past his captain, Tucker headed over to the counter. Forrest turned, shaking his head as he watched him.

"So what the hell happened?" asked Forrest gruffly.

Tucker picked up the coffee pot, and looked around the counter. i _Damn, where are the cups_. /i Opening the cabinets he gave a quick glance back to Forrest, before resuming his search.

"We interrupted a 211 at a convenience store," explained Tucker.

Forrest stared at Tucker. "Why the hell didn't you call for backup?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

Tucker shook his head. "No time. We had to move in."

"And endanger innocent civilians," said Forrest. "Not to mention get one of you shot!"

Tucker stared at Forrest. He was right and he knew it. If they had followed procedure…if he had followed procedure then all this might not have happened.

"Did the Vulcan go along with this hair brained idea?

Tucker turned, looking at Forrest. "T'Pol…her name is T'Pol. And no…it was my call. She was just backin' me up. It wasn't her fault."

Forrest narrowed his eyes on Tucker. "Just what the hell is goin' on between you two?"

"Nothin' capn'," said Tucker defensively "I swear!"

"There better not be," replied Forrest, skeptically, "and if there is…just keep tellin' me it's nothin'."

"Cap'n-"

"Because," said Forrest, interrupting, "there's a damn good reason we don't saddle you with female partners."

"But she's a Vulcan."

"And?" said Forrest

Tucker rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to get drawn into an argument with Forrest. Whatever he thought was going on, wasn't. T'Pol was a good cop and a good partner, but that was all.

"Look, we did our job," said Tucker.

"Uh, huh," he snorted. "She said the same thing."

Tucker turned and looked at him in surprise. "She what…you mean she's awake?"

"Yeah," Said Forrest. "She was askin' for you. Wouldn't say why."

"Well, why the hell didn't ya say," shouted Tucker angrily.

Rushing for the door, Tucker threw it open. Bolting down the hall, he raced to the nurse's station. Sliding across the smooth floor he came to a quick stop at the end of the counter. The nurse on duty looked up in alarm when she saw Tucker. He recognized her as one of the nurses who had been on duty when he came in with T'Pol.

"We don't want anymore trouble," she said nervously.

"T'Pol…the Vulcan…which room?"

She hesitated for a moment, before deciding to tell him. They had already seen him fly off the handle.

"Room 104…down the hall," she said pointing to the adjacent corridor.

Tucker started into a run, but stopped, when he felt a hand grab his arm. Turning quickly, he looked to see who it was, before he knocked him on his ass.

"Tucker," said Forrest, in a labored breath. The veteran cop had run after him, and just now caught up with the impulsive detective.

"Cap'n, please…I gotta see her," he said.

Forrest looked in Tucker's eyes. He wasn't sure what it was he saw, but was certain there was a dire sense of desperation behind those steel blue eyes.

"Trip…just take it easy," said Forrest. "You can see her. We'll go down together."

Trip took a deep breath and shook his head. Forrest let go of his arm and gestured for Tucker to head down the hall. As Tucker made his way towards the room, Forrest looked at the nurse, giving her an apologetic look. She scowled at him and went back to her paperwork.

Trip Tucker stopped in front of room 104. He just stared at the door, unwilling to step forward and open it. Forrest came up behind him. He already knew what was eating at the man. He blamed himself for T'Pol getting shot. He'd seen it before. Tucker was a good cop, even if he was impulsive. He just hoped that what was bothering him wouldn't affect his work. He had one detective down and a Vulcan serial killer still on the loose. He needed Tucker frosty.

"It wasn't your fault, son."

Tucker turned and looked at Forrest. "I screwed up cap'n. She wouldn't be in there if it wasn't for me."

"Trip…I wasn't there," said Forrest, abandoning his usual gruff voice. "I can't say what you did was right or wrong. But if it means anything, you helped save her life."

He shook his head. "I'm the one who put her in danger."

Forrest wanted to say something, but he knew it was useless. Tucker blamed himself for what happened to T'Pol. And there was no convincing him to look at it any other way. Turning away, Tucker opening the door. Entering the room, he saw T'Pol lying on a hospital bed, wearing a white dressing gown. She turned and looked at him, and he froze, unable to move or say anything. Their eyes met, and Trip swallowed hard. He wasn't sure what to say. T'Pol sensed his discomfort and decided to put him at ease.

"Do you intend to block the door, Sergeant?" she asked, giving him an arched brow.

He gave her a weak smile. "I heard you're gonna be ok."

She nodded in agreement. "Apparently one of the interns is versed in Vulcan anatomy. I am indebted to her, the surgeon…and yourself."

Tucker shook his head. "Doc's the one who saved ya. Not me."

T'Pol glanced at Forrest questioningly. The police captain just shook his head. T'Pol understood the meaning behind Forrest's silent expression. It was something she would have to rectify, but in private. In her short acquaintance with Tucker, she found him to be a private man. Something that made him very much like, a Vulcan.

"Have you two managed to make any headway in the case?"

T'Pol was the first to answer. "We were able to extract some useful information from a man calling himself 'Profile'."

"Jackson Walters," said Forrest, recognizing the name, "the information broker?"

Tucker scratched his head. "What time is it?"

Forrest looked at his watch. "Ten to midnight. Why?"

"Awe crap," said Tucker. "Profile set up a meeting on the waterfront. We might have a lead."

Forrest was about to ask Tucker what he was talking about, when his phone buzzed. Pulling it out, he answered gruffly.

"Forrest…when? I thought I told you to let me know the minute they arrived!"

Closing the connection, he jammed the phone into his coat pocket.

"What's up?" said Tucker; clearly noticing his captains elevated agitation.

"A delegation of Vulcans just arrived."

Tucker's eyes opened wide. "Where?"

"Right outside the hospital's main entrance," answered Forrest. "They're on the way in right now."

Tucker looked at T'Pol. She didn't need to say anything. The look on her face said it all. The Vulcans were going to cause trouble.

"You know how to bust my balls Tucker," said Forrest. "You really, really do."

"They will wish to question us," said T'Pol.

"We don't have time for Q&A," said Tucker, looking outside the room.

"I would agree," said T'Pol. "But they will undoubtedly be insistent on having answers."

"I know I'm probably going to kill myself for this…," said Forrest. "but slip out the emergency entrance. I'll stall them."

"Cap'n?" said Tucker, not bothering to hide his surprise.

"Just go, before I change my mind."

"I am coming with you," said T'Pol moving to get up.

"The hell you are," said Trip, blocking her way. "I didn't threaten the emergency surgeon's life just so you could go and get yourself hurt again.

T'Pol looked at him in surprise. "You threatened him?"

"W-Well…"

Forrest rolled his eyes. "Look this is really touching in a disgusting kind of way, but you get moving and you get back in bed…and that's an order."

She looked at Forrest and then Tucker. "Is he always so dictatorial?"

"Only when he's pissed…which the only way I've ever seen em'."

"Enough of the crap, Tucker," said the captain. "Just get your ass out of here."

"I'm gone."

"Let me know what the hell you find out at this meeting," said Forrest. "We still have a serial killer out there and the clock is ticking."

"Will do," said Tucker, turning to leave. He stopped when another voice called out. Turning back, he looked at T'Pol.

"Trip…be careful."

He gave her a quick smile before ducking out of the room. He could hear footsteps coming from the adjacent hall. The Vulcans, he thought. It had to be them. He needed to put some distance between himself and them while Forrest stalled them.

While Tucker made his way to the emergency exit, T'Pol and Forrest waited for the Vulcan delegates to arrive. Forrest had been told an adjunct from the Vulcan embassy in San Francisco was being sent to handle the shooting incident. It was the first time in the thirty years since the Vulcans arrived that one of them had been purposefully injured. This had to be handled delicately or heads would roll.

Forrest heard the door open, and looked up. He saw a young Vulcan female holding the door open for a slightly older male. In truth, he suspected they were both older than he was given what he had heard about Vulcan life spans. Stepping forward, he introduced himself to the Vulcan.

"I'm Captain Robert Forrest," he said holding his hand out.

The Vulcan looked at him and then his outstretched hand. After a moment, he turned his attention to…

"T'Pol, it is a relief to se that you have survived your ordeal."

T'Pol looked up at the Vulcan, but said nothing. Forrest caught the look on her face. She knew him.

"Excuse me," said Forrest, "But exactly who are you?"

The Vulcan looked at Forrest with indifference. He clearly didn't view the Human as someone requiring his introduction, but for the sake of formalities, he answered Forrest.

"I am Soval…and I am hear to take my wife home to Vulcan."

TBC…


End file.
